


Mate of a Desert Prince

by jolliapplegirl



Series: Princes of the Desert [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Desert, Egypt, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, Master/Slave, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Slavery, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, lycanthrope, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolliapplegirl/pseuds/jolliapplegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badru is a prince of the Nile, young, handsome and sexually active. Nothing can stop his wild ways, not his brother, not his father and not even his status. But when he purchases a mysterious foreigner whose eyes capture his interest, does his wild ways seem to be less pleasurable than before.</p><p>Aiden is a man on a mission. He wants to escape and return home as soon as possible but the prince who buys him forces him to remain. Not because of the chains that bind him but the lust he feels toward the younger man.</p><p>Both men hate each other, hate their desire for one another but can they come to some kind of agreement? Can they see past their differences and flaws to see what could be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prince

In the ancient Egypt, one can find almost anything one desires. Spices, treasures and even the most delicious looking people to grace ones home. On this day, a handsome prince would find a slave so appealing; one could not help wanting him.  
  
The day began as any would. With the sun rising and the light shining off the glistening sand of the desert. A caravan moved along the horizon, a single cage behind them. Hours before, the person within was roaring his rage and displeasure. Now he lay exhausted from the blazing sun and lack of water.  
  
"Give him some water before he dies on us." One of the slave traders ordered from on top of his camel. "We can't afford for one such as him to die before we get a profit for all our troubles." They had already lost three men just trying to restrain the man. Even as tired as the man was, none of his captors dared to try and give him anything, for fear they'd fall like their comrades.  
  
"He has survived this long, has he not?" Another said, glaring at the man in the cage. "I say we give him nothing. He is not normal and deserves no mercy from us." A snarl sounded, making all who remained turn to the man in the cage. Every limb and major body part was restrained in some kind of chain or bond. Under the man's sand matted hair, golden eyes glared at everyone and no one. Who knew who the man was really mad at? Them for buying him or the one who sold him to begin with.  
  
Their leader, the brazen man he was, stopped the caravan and leapt off his Camel. He strode over to the cage and kicked it, not even rattling the man, though his glare turned to his current owner. This man was already mad about their previous encounter. The chained man tried to tear him to shreds before someone put him down with a blow to the head.  
  
"I know you hate us. I hate you as well." He sneered. "But be glad for one thing. That our association with one another will end soon. For I plan to sell you to the worst master I can find and drain every piece of gold I can from your mongrel self. So be good and accept the fact that you are no longer a free man. Or die. Either way, I will be rid of you soon."  
  
All that came out in response was a savage growl. After hours without water or refuge from the elements, the man's body was drained of fluids. The fact he could even growl made the leader smile. What fun it will be to see him sold off and out of my hair. He thought, turning away. Maybe I should give him to a Master so harsh and cruel, the fire in those eyes will dwindle into nothing but ash.  
  
The caravan continued, deciding to withhold the water until the man stopped glaring at them and begged them for water.  
  
He never did.  
  
*****  
  
Prince Manu wandered through the palace with his head held high even though he felt anything but confident. He did not want to be here but it was too important to leave to a servant. Eyes drifted over him like slimy hands. He knew what they saw. The features of a foreigner. His hair was only slightly lighter than everyone else's stark black hair. His hair was straight where other had curly and his eyes.... He tried his best to keep them staring ahead despite everyone being was so unnerved by them. Eyes so pale, one would think he was dead.  
  
"M-my prince?" Someone called from behind him. Manu turned to the voice to see a servant in next to nothing kneeling behind him. The next to nothing wouldn't be too strange, seeing as they lived in such a humid place, but this man wore less than a slave would. And he was not a slave.  
  
"I am busy. Why do you bother me? " He demanded in a strong voice, even though all he wanted to do was run from the fearful stares he received from the servants. He hated to be so harsh but as the next in line to be Pharaoh, it was necessary. "Do you wish to incur my anger? Speak!"  
  
The servant cowered even lower, truly scared by Manu's act. He was getting good at this. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he decided not to ponder.  
  
"My deepest and most heartfelt apologies, Prince Manu!" He told the floor. "I have no desire to disrupt you but I was concerned that you may be lost." Everyone gasped. No one who wanted to live would accuse the prince of anything, even something as minute as being lost. To do such a thing would usually be responded with a thousand lashes or worse. But Manu surprised everyone by just crossing his arms across his chest and staring at the groveling man with nothing more than curiosity.  
  
"Explain." He said, watching the man flinch with pity in his eyes. Slowly, the man raised his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Pardon?" He stuttered, surprised that he was not being dragged out by his arms to the courtyard to be whipped. Rumors stated that Manu was harsh. Was it wrong?  
  
"I am asking you what makes you think I am lost." He stated. "If you're answer is not satisfactory, you will be punished for your disrespectful words!" The man cowered once again.  
  
"Yes, my Prince!" He answered, shivering despite the heat. "I only ask because you are in Prince Badru's private wing and I thought that you might not be aware that his majesty had moved his entertainment room elsewhere." Silence flowed that rushed rant. The servant was too scared to look up.  
  
"So," Manu finally spoke after a long silence. "what you're saying is that I was going in the wrong direction? That my brother decided to move once again?" The servant nodded and heard the prince sigh. "I see."  
  
Manu shook his head, disgusted with his brother. With what went on in those 'entertainment' rooms, migrating so much was unhygienic. What was he going to use the former room for anyway? A dining room?  
  
"Fine!" He said, shocking the servant who was now staring at the prince in confusion. The man before him was different than what he expected. "Take me to my brother. Now!" He ordered, genuinely annoyed.  
  
*****  
  
He should have expected this. Really, Manu should not have been as bothered as he was right now. But he did feel bothered. Sexually so.  
  
He had been lead to his brother, Badru's, new entertainment room. It, if he remembered correctly, used to be a place to worship the gods. But of course, Badru was not the type to hold back his debauchery just because the room used to be holy. Manu was planning to burst in, proclaiming his displeasure. He really was. But what awaited him inside stopped him cold.  
  
Inside the room, wall to wall, was an orgy. That was the only word to describe all the writhing and moaning bodies doing all they could to reach that peak of satisfaction. Men and women clutched at each other, regardless of who they grabbed. Women moaned and cried out their pleasures as tongues and cocks brought them to the highest peak of ecstasy. Men called out as they penetrated and were penetrated themselves. Their openness bothered Manu to the point he actually ended up acting like himself and staring at the ground as he walked through the crowd of writhing bodies. There were two groups, on each side of the room, creating a single path to the front. There, Manu's younger brother sat on a throne of his own creation. It was much like their fathers but was engraved with sexual acts and symbols. Manu never really liked it but Badru loved how everyone reacted to it.  
  
The journey to Badru felt a lot longer than it actually was mainly because people kept looking up at him with lust filled eyes and reaching out for him. A few even grabbed his ankle to coerce him into joining their passionate mating.  
  
The promises they made, brought color to his tanned skin. He shut his eyes and shook his head hard, walking faster. It wasn't that he wasn't tempted. He was. It was just that... Well, unlike his little brother, Manu was a virgin. It wasn't something anyone but Badru knew but it still embarrassed him to no end. Because of his inexperience, Badru took great pleasure tormenting him.  
  
"Brother! How nice to see you again." Badru cried, drawing Manu's eyes to him. Which immediately drifted down to the floor again. At Badru's feet were three people, two men and a woman, showing their appreciation for his genitals. The two men kept switching between sucking Badru's cock and balls. The woman caressed his thighs. His brothers' expression showed how much he was enjoying himself and he even placed his hands on the men's head, encouraging them to continue whatever they did.  
  
"Badru..." Manu started, but stopped watching the act. Badru looked to be in ecstasy. His usually sarcastic face was relaxed with pleasure. Every couple of seconds, his face would tighten up in response to a lick or stroke. His breath rushed and his face, as tanned as any other Egyptian, flushed as he seemed both in a rush and taking his time to that sweetest release.  
  
"You want in, dear brother?" Badru asked, through panting breaths. His head had lolled back and rolled until dark eyes landed on Manu. Flinching, Manu scowled in real annoyance.  
  
"I need to talk to you, brother." He retorted, looking very much like a prince. "F-finish up so we can have some privacy." He tried to look away but found there were few places he could look without finding someone having sex.  
  
Badru laughed, which quickly changed into a hiss. Someone, one of the men, had used their teeth on the young prince and he loved it. He pushed his adorers away, though they tried to get back to the object of their affection.  
  
"You want more, do you?" He asked his voice so sensual, all his adorers groaned as they grew hornier. They all nodded fiercely. Badru smiled wickedly. "Well, I am about to cum. Which of you will get to taste the Prince's seed?" He ran his finger over his cock and took some precum onto the tip of his finger and brought it to his lips. He slowly licked it off and sucked on his finger. All three people watched, entranced. They loved their prince because he knew how to rattle them up to the edge and make them beg. Badru looked up at his brother to see his impatient expression.  
  
"Oh! How sad. Brother is very impatient for my presence, which means no one is going to make me cum today." His adorers whined, wanting nothing more than to drink that most delicious cum and watch their beloved prince climax.  
  
"Please, Master!" One man said, looking up with beseeching eyes. "Please allow us unworthy slaves to taste your delicious spill." The other two repeated his pleas as Badru looked down at them in triumph. He loved watching others begging for his seed.  
  
"You want it?" He asked. They all nodded. "Then open up, you sluts." He stood up and took his cock in hand and started stroking it fast. As much as he wanted to ride the wave of pleasure slowly but he wanted to talk to Manu too.  
  
All three held their mouths open, desperate for a taste. All of them begging to be the first to taste him. After a couple minutes of encouragements and high speed masturbation, Badru came loud and long, shuddering as each shiver raced through his body. The first rope of cum hit one man's cheek while they next three hit a bull eyes into each slaves mouth. They gave their thanks and drank it up. The woman even went as far to lick it off the first mans cheek.  
  
Satisfied, Badru righted his clothes and walked past the feasting slaves to his brother and directed him to a separate room. The room was obviously his brother's new bedroom. Though it was slightly smaller than his new 'entertainment' room, it still had enough room for a bath in the far off corner and luxurious bed made for relaxation. Or, in Badru's case, lots and lots of sordid sex.  
  
Manu turned to his brother and glowered down at him. Badru's was shorter than him by a head and looked nothing like him, really. Badru had jet black hair and Egyptian features that Manu envied. He was lean but fit since he was always doing.... strenuous activities. Manu's hair was much lighter by comparison and his features were strange. Like he was a beast just under his skin. It was why people often thought him a harsh man, but Badru had helped with that as well.  
  
"You know why I'm here, right?" He asked, sitting on the bed since his legs were tired from looking for Badru so long. He had no illusions that the bed was dirty. It was in their culture to be overly hygienic. And with Badru's hobbies, he had to be really clean. The only thing the two had in common was their father and their refusal to shave their head. Both took pride in their natural hair. Badru, the childish man he was, smirked and played coy. "What? Do you mean my migration?" He asked, knowing full well what Manu was talking about. "Well, you know me. I can't just stay in one place for too long. It's so boring and-"  
  
"Don't insult me, brother." Manu replied, sighing. "There are more rumors about me than before. And they're worse than the ones from before. That was you, right?"  
  
Badru had had his back to Manu as he spoke and turned to his older brother when he finished. He leapt onto the bed and rested on his hands and knees beside Manu, grinning like an excited child. "Oh? So, you heard them, then? That's great." He cried, sounding so proud. "I had to make some new stuff up the other day. Someone tried to say that you were weak. I could not let them think that."  
  
Manu rubbed his head, both grateful and disappointed. Yes, he was happy that people thought him strong. Otherwise, father would berate him like he had when he was a child. Badru knew how much Father scared him and tried to protect him. But it was hard to keep up with the rumors since they changed from person to person and some point; he had became some kind invincible god like being that was hung like a horse and spit lightening. Almost none of that was true but what could he say?  
  
"As much as I appreciate your kindness, Badru, you have to stop lying for me." Manu sighed. "I understand your intentions, but it becomes complicated when you make up new things without telling me. Now I have to add infant tossing to my list of sins."  
  
Badru sat back, looking a bit confused by that. "Truly? I never told anyone you did such things." Manu sighed, upset that his brother didn't understand his words. It's because he never said that that this was an issue. Now strangers thought he ate the hearts of their enemies. It was hard to keep up.  
  
"But, more importantly, brother mine, I have something we can both do to cheer you up." He suddenly said, changing the subject. Manu loved Badru but he was too flighty when it came to important matters.  
  
"It's nothing sexual, right?" He asked, slightly nervous. Badru was obsessed with sex. To the point where Manu was sure he'd go without food just for a turn with someone. And, to make it worse, Badru was not picky. He went for both men and women. Manu constantly fought the urge to ask why it was that Badru loved the act so much. Was sex really so enjoyable? He had very little experience so he could not say.  
  
He kept thinking about the few times he had accepted the touch of another and shuddered in disgust. His skin paled to a horrid white and his eyes took on a faraway and horrified look. Badru, seeing his expression, wrapped his arms around his older brother and brought his head to his chest. He stroked the older man's head, waiting for the shivers to stop.  
  
"I know how you are, Manu." He said, softly. "I would not do that to you. Please, just relax and breathe." After a couple of harsh pants, Manu relaxed in Badru's chest. He noted how warm he was and how much he loved being this close to someone and not having to hide his true self. He wrapped his arms around Badru's torso and hid his face.  
  
"You know," He muttered, his face now red. "I'm pretty sure I was the older one here." Manu was so glad no one saw this side of him. He'd die of embarrassment. Or his father would do the deed for him. Whatever came first. Badru laughed uproariously. He loved how sensitive and dependent Manu was with him. It was like keeping a pet that no one knew about.  
  
"You are. Physically." He retorted. "But I'm older in every other sense of the word." He teased. Knowing how Manu felt about said dependence. He knew what memories haunted his elder brother's mind. He felt the same, though his fears were often hidden. Though it seemed unfair to hide his problems, he knew he was the stronger of the two. He could take it.  
  
"Brat." Manu retorted, looking up at him. He was scowling for real now. Badru smirked back. "So what are we doing that will 'cheer me up'?" He asked, almost afraid of what his brother would do. He had a raging mischievous streak.  
  
"I heard there a new slave coming in that is to be delivered to father today." He informed his enthusiasm back in full swing. Manu just let it go, knowing he could do nothing to stop him in this plan. He was already planning their defense for when father ultimately found out.  
  
"Let me guess. We're going to redirect them again?" Manu stood up and stretched a bit sore from having to bend down just to hug Badru. He was damn near twice the young man's size. It was no good. "You know, you really should stop this, Badru. Father will one day punish you much more harshly than he has before." He warned hoping it sunk in this time.  
  
No such luck. Badru laughed, arrogantly. "No way! I have you to defend my honor." He stated, confident. Manu decided not to enlighten him on how much his defense was wearing thin on their father's patience. Seeing that Manu had stopped his halfhearted attempt to steer his brother away from his plan, Badru took that as a 'yes, I'll help you.'  
  
Taking Manu by the arm, Badru dragged him out the room, through the orgy that was still taking place and out the palace.  
  
*****  
  
The two rode down the Nile to the market place in relative silence. Badru sat in the seat under the canopy while Manu stood in front him, pacing back and forth. His footsteps and the sound of waves hitting the boat were the only sounds. Badru watched his brother with a bored expression.  
  
"You are going to make a moat in the middle of our boat, Manu?" He asked on a sigh. Looking at the shore, he saw passersby's kneeling to them. They could tell who rode on the boat and showed the proper respect. "You really need to relax. No one will know it was us, anyway."  
  
Manu turned to Badru, clearly worried. "Are you kidding me!? That's what you said last time and what happened then?"  
  
Badru looked away. "Father scolded us." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"That's right! And yet here I am, helping you once more." Manu complained, stroking his head exhaustively. "Do you know how much trouble it is to make sure you don't cause so much trouble, Badru? It's almost like you like getting-."  
  
"Manu!" He cried, drawing his brother's gaze. He was looked across the river, his expression transfixed on the shore. Manu turned his head to see what caught his brother's eye so readily. On the shore, three slave traders walked with a slave behind them. Messy hair covered the man's face. He was muscular and fit, towering over the others yet was complacent, like he had no strength. Strange. Manu thought, frowning.  
  
He turned back to Badru, about to ask what he wanted with the them until he say his brothers expression. It was like he was possessed and had nothing on his mind but that Slave. And that was who he was staring at. The slave who had only then turned his head toward them. The second their gazes hit, Manu felt like an outsider. Like he was intruding on some special moment in time. Which shouldn't have been the case since this was a slave he was talking about. More importantly, it was his little brother the slave thought to ogle. Impudent! He was about to order the rowers to go faster but Badru stopped him.  
  
"Brother, I want him." He said, his gaze never leaving the slaves.  
  
"W-who?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"The slave over there." He said, finally turning back to Manu, who flinched at the expression there. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn it was a love filled expression that graced his dear brother's face. "Give the order, Manu. I want him. Now."


	2. Bought and paid for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slave is bought, but for how long?

Manu wasn't sure what to do about this development. Badru clearly wasn't going to back down from this endeavor but something about that slave bothered him to no end. Maybe it was just his brotherly impulses that stayed his hand, but his instincts had never failed him. Holding to that, Manu stayed quiet as they moved toward the slave traders. The man in chains followed them, his eyes never straying from Badru.

 

"Manu!" Badru pushed, glaring at his brother. "Call them or I will. And you know how that will turn out." He threatened. He was stuck between his instincts, telling him to leave the slave be, and his desire to make his little brother happy. His hands clenched in indecision.

 

"You said you wanted to keep fathers new slave from coming on time." Manu pointed out, speaking Latin. Both brothers were well learned in the language and used it often since most couldn't understand it. "If you are going to drag me on some inane prank, at least have the courtesy to stay with it."

 

Badru stood up, his face scrunched up. "If you will not help me, then so be it." He said, not following Manu's example. This was not a private conversation they were going to have at that time. He turned toward the shore, his legs braced apart. "You there, slave traders!" He shouted, drawing both Manu's and the slave trader's eyes. "Stop by the order of your prince!"

 

Manu didn't bother to stop Badru. There was nothing he could do anymore except back him up. He should have seen this coming. Why he never tried to stop his brother, he did not know. Either way, he was stuck doing something he'd rather not. So with his face impassive and his posture set, he stepped beside his brother, looking as official as possible despite his unwillingness to be involved.

 

"You heard him. Stop." He ordered, seeing the five or so men stop with the slave behind him. As their boat drew closer to the shore, both brothers noticed some fascinating things about the slave.

 

For one thing, despite be obviously malnourished, he was still over a foot taller that his captors and well muscled. Manu frowned at this while Badru almost drooled at the sight of those tanned muscles. The slave's hair was matted with sand and dirt but looked to be brown, much like Manu's. His face, scarred over his cheek and left eye, were badges that showed how well this man could fight. Badru admired the slave's body with obvious interest, seeing as the man was only wearing a loincloth. Manu, however, wondered about how they got a warrior and a good one, from the looks of it, in chains.

 

As their boat hit the shore, Badru couldn't resist jumping off the rushing over to the slave. He didn't even wait for his attendants to help him down. He usually didn't do that in public. It was unbecoming of a prince. Only, he was blocked by his brother who had stepped off first and held an arm out to stop him. What worried him more was that the slave traders were about to do the same. Manu's eyes narrowed at them, his general persona coming up for real.

 

The men bowed, clearly shocked to be stopped by both princes. Surely, their luck wasn't that good, was it? Their slave stayed quiet, staring only at Badru, who stared back with a smile.

 

"Your majesty's, what do we owe this honor?" The apparent leader asked, even more ragged than the rest. He was bandaged a bit and looked weary, though he hid it well. Badru opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Manu.

 

"His majesty, Prince Badru, wishes to purchase the slave you have behind you." Manu explained, ignoring the pouting Badru behind him. Until he knew how much of a threat the slave was, he was going to act as Badru's shield. The young man didn't understand how dangerous people could be, especially when under someone else's thumb. They had little to lose.

 

The men before him exchanged slightly worried glances, while their leader smiled. "But of course you do." He said, confidently. "This specimen is quite a prize. Handsome, strong and surely a valuable to any person who owns him." He boasted, walking up the slave and taking his chin in hand to pull it down to their level. "He is a bit stubborn. He wouldn't eat or drink anything we gave him for weeks. I don't know how he survived but at least you know he can take any punishment without dying. It is a shame that we lose such assets to their stubbornness, really."

 

"What is that around his neck and wrists?" Badru asked, again drawing the slaves gaze. Annoyed, Manu stood in front of Badru, earning a glare from the slave. He glared right back. He was starting to see the stubbornness in the slave.

 

Unfortunately, Badru didn't care.

 

"These are his chains." The leader said, taking the man's wrists in hand. Manu hadn't noticed them, instead paying attention to the slaves face. He had yet to turn away from them nor had he seemed to have an ounce of fear. This man was going to trouble, he could tell. The 'chains' were just a thin metal bracelet on each wrist and a collar around his neck. Both looked equally fragile and the only thing that stood out about them was the single blood red jewel embedded in it.

 

"Those things? They look like they'll break if so much as a breeze brushed it." Badru pointed out, frowning at them. Manu agreed but considering how the slave had yet to fight his captors despite his clear unwillingness to be there kept him quiet.

 

"You don't believe me? Fair enough." The leader conceded, shrugging. "But allow me to demonstrate its abilities against such a man. Slave!" He called. The slave flinched, as if knowing something was going to happen. "Show his majesty, Prince Manu your respect by.... Kissing his feet."

 

Manu didn't think the slave would do it. Hell, the slave even glared and growled at the leader for a second, looking like he was going to attack. Manu was about to push his brother away as the slave walked forward but stopped as the man, a little taller than himself, knelt down to the ground. Manu couldn't hide his shock as the man leaned down to press his dry chapped lips to Manu's sand covered foot. Leaning back up, the slave wiped his mouth and glared up at Manu, as if this was all his fault.

 

"You see. Theses charms are quite special." The Leader boasted, pressing his foot on the slaves back and leaning forward on him. The man growled deep in his throat, clearly wanting nothing more than to rip the slave trader to shreds but stayed where he was. At this, Manu had to question whether the slave trader's boasts were false or not. "It takes a lot to keep his kind down and-"

 

"His kind?" Manu asked, not missing a beat. The leader flinched, realizing his mistake but recovering fast.

 

"W-what I mean, is that where he is from, men are quite.... Savage, so we needed something to force his compliance." He rushed, looking away. Manu was curious about this but Badru, finally fed up with being ignored stepped up.

 

"It doesn't matter where he comes from or what you did to get him complacent." He said, kicking the slave trader's foot off of the slaves back. "I want this man for myself. So state your price and stop boring me with such mundane details."

 

Silence filled the air. Manu had been hoping to convince Badru of not buying the clearly dangerous slave. No matter what the traders said, he couldn't shake the feeling that taking this foreigner would only bring about trouble. And he had a good sense for these things. The traders were shocked. They hadn't expected the Prince to be so blunt about his desires. Most nobles they came across hid their motives and emotions. This one just came right out, like those feelings couldn't be used against him.

 

The leader smiled, amused. He bowed and his cohorts followed suit. "As you wish, your highness." He said.

 

Badru puffed up like a peacock, seeing that he won. "Then I'll leave my brother to handle the deal. I don't want you unsavory folks trying to swindle me." Again, the leader couldn't help but be amused.

 

"We would never do that, my lord." The leader said, chuckling. "We'd give him to you for free but we have to make some profit after all our trouble."

 

"Trouble? What kind?" Manu asked, knowing where this was going.

 

The men exchanged glances, debating whether or not to disclose such information to their potential buyers. It may kill their chances. But just as they were about to lie and say it was nothing, they say Manu glare at them. They shuddered in fear. Though they were unaware of it, this was the glare an older sibling gave those who risk the lives of their younger siblings. And just to make matters worse, Manu smiled evilly.

 

"You wouldn't be thinking of trying to lie and tell us it's nothing, are you?" He said, his voice daring them to try. Badru looked up at his brother's face and chuckled.

 

"You'd better spit it out." He warned. "Or else we just might get the slave for free after all. Dead men can't gain profits, you know." At that, the men grew even more nervous.

 

"This man is a danger!" One rushed to say, earning a glare from the others. "He killed three of our men and injured our leader just on the way here. We don't know how he's survived this whole time since we haven't fed him anything more than bread and water but he's still as fit as when we first caught him. If you take him, you'll only invite trouble."

 

The traders rushed to stop the man's tirade but were too late to stop the worse from coming out. As they fought, Manu looked over at his brother. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked, switching back to Latin.

 

Badru shrugged, smiling at the traders antics. "I want him. I have a feeling he will be interesting." He replied back, this time in Latin as well. Manu grimaced at that. Badru smiled up at Manu and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, brother. I know what I am doing. Trust me."

 

"Every time you say that, something bad happens." He pointed out, folding his arms across his chest. "Why do you not try trusting me this time?"

 

Badru said nothing for a while and then sighed. "Traders!" He called out, switching back to his native tongue. The traders turn back to them, glad they had not left yet. "I'm still waiting for a price. Give it or else I will just take the man now." He stated.

 

Once the deal was done, fairly, Badru walked back to the boat. As he passed Manu, he whispered in Latin. "I trust you, brother. I just trust my own instincts a bit more this time around." With that, Badru was soon seated under the built on canopy and awaiting his brother and new slave. The traders had long since left, filled glee at their transaction.

 

Manu went over to where the slave still was, on the ground kneeling down. As soon as he drew near, the man glared up at Manu. Manu glared right back He knelt down until they were eye to eye.

 

"I know you are angry at your circumstances." He started, his voice strained at the thought of what he'd just let happen. "I know you would like nothing more than to lash out at those who own and trade you off like nothing. I sympathize with that. But do not think that I will let you hurt a hair on my brother's head. If you even think to do so, I will make sure your last moments in this world are worse than any fate you can think of. Do you understand?"

 

The man stared back at Manu for a long moment, seemingly unfazed. It was clear he had no clue what Manu was saying but, man to man, it didn't take words to understand a promise of retribution. After a brief snort, the man nodded, just before snapping his teeth at Manu. Anyone else would have flinched but Manu stood his ground.

 

"I am glad you understand."

 

*****

 

Meanwhile at a dingy inn, a man paced the floor, clearly agitated. He was an older man, clothed in robes of fine silk and adorned in jewels and such. Back and forth, he paced as his companion, a scantily clad woman, watched him in amusement.

 

"My lord, why ever are you so anxious?" She asked her voice like wine. Sweet but carrying a punch that only hit you later and when you least expect it. "Are you that worried about the Princes?"

 

The man turned to her, enraged. "Do not test my patience, woman!" He snarled, gritting his teeth as she smiled seductively at him. "I will punish you if you push me any further."

 

The woman moaned and rolled over onto her back, displaying her plentiful breasts and bare body to him. Her hair was red all over and her skin was tanned from long days in the sun. Though most would see her and think she looked strange but it was just that made her popular. No one made such a conflicting look appealing.

 

"Oh, please do, my lord!" She begged, smiling at him. Even after how much they'd done already, all she had to do was look at him and he wanted more. He scowled at her as his cock hardened for another round with the slut. The man turned from her and continued pacing.

 

"I have no times for your games, Karla." He growled. "If you are not going to be of any use, then be gone." He said, looking out the window. Had he been looking, he'd have seen Karla glare at him. How dare he say such a thing to the one who had pleasured him like he'd never been pleasured before? Ungrateful bastard!

 

Despite her acidic thoughts, she was all smiles when he turned back. She lay on his bed facing him. She rested her head on her palms as she leered at the unappealing man. "I apologize. I was just thinking about how a great man like you could easily become more than just a Scribe." She took on her best scolded child face and continued. "How silly of me to think that such fantasies were real. So stupid of me."

 

Silence filled the room. She knew it was coming but it took so much longer than she'd like for it to happen. The man grabbed at her bait.

 

"You honestly think I could be more than this?" He asked, staring at her as if she was some kind of oracle. She mentally rolled her eyes.  _ Men. _ She thought. _ If they're not lead around by their dicks, they lead with their egos. _

 

"I am but a humble courtesan, dear sir." She said, sounding all the while like a ignorant slave. "Surely I could not say." The man grabbed her shoulders and shook her. It jarred her a bit and it took everything she had not to pull out the dagger she always kept nearby and cut him. Somehow, she resisted the urge to do it. But only because her plan was so much more fun.

 

"Do not toy with me, woman!" He shouted. "You are his majesty's most regarded courtesan. I know you have his ear and know his thoughts. Have you heard him say anything about me? Is that why you said those words before?" He questioned, squeezing her forearms tightly. It hurt but not as badly as it did with most men. This man was so weak.

 

She looked away innocently. "I cannot say, sir." She retorted. "My Pharaoh is so very hard to figure out. He may have spoken of you fondly and considered promoting you from a scribe to a full fledged noble. Maybe even a Priest. You have been quite a help to him, so he was thinking of letting you be promoted ." She lied. Though such a thing did happen, it was so rare one didn't hold out hope for such a thing. Yet this man fell for her sugared words like a fly. How fitting a description too, since this man was nothing but a nuisance.

 

"T-truly?" He asked, kneeling before her in his shock. Surely, his majesty would see how hard he worked and reward him, if this woman was correct. And she had to be. As someone who slept with his majesty, she had to know their Pharaoh's thoughts.

 

Karla nodded, grinning openly. "But, his majesty needs further proof of your dedication." She proclaimed, rolling off the bed. The man stared at her body as she glided across the room. Her body was what men dreamed off though if she had one fault; it was the nasty burn on her left hip. It was small, circular and deep red. No one knew where it had come from or how it would happen. Anyone who asked was refused thereafter so many stopped questioning it.

 

Karl pulled on a robe and covered herself until she was halfway decent. Her legs were bare and there was nothing beneath her clothes to cover up her privates but they themselves were not all that private. Most knew her and knew what lay underneath so she no longer bothered with such fancies. Just before leaving, her customer grabbed her arm to stop her. Again, she had to keep herself from slitting the man's throat.

 

Forcing a smile, Karla turned to the man. "Yes, is there something else you need of me?" She asked, impatient to leave. The man somehow saw that and didn't waste her time. At least, what he thought wasn't a waste.

 

"H-how do I gain his majesty's favor?" He asked, looking around nervously. Karla just resisted rolling her eyes. Was the man really that stupid? He honestly believed her? Then he deserved this.

 

Karla grinned and strode over to the man to whisper in his ear. As she spoke, the man's face pales and he moves way. "A-are you mad?" He cries, looking around like she'd just suggested something treasonous. And she had, but if the man was stupid enough to believe her sugared words, he deserved everything he got as a result.

 

She spun out of his grip and looked over her shoulder at him. "You asked what needed to be done and I told you." She replied, fixing her hair. "If you want to get on top, you have to step on some toes, my dear." She advised.

 

"B-but, to do so with our god king?" He stammered, wavering a bit but reaching for the reassurance that this would work. And she gave it.

 

"Of course, good sir." She assured, watching the stupid man smile in relief. "Just do as I have told you and all will work out for you. Oh! And please don't mention this was my idea to anyone." She said, running a long finger down the man's cheek. "My Pharaoh would be quite cross with me if he learned I gave advice to his people. I wouldn't be able to help good men like you if he lost his trust for me."

 

The man nodded, understanding this. "I swear to Iris that I will never reveal your involvement to anyone, Karla." He promised, sealing his fate. Karla smiled and leaned over to kiss the man's cheek.

 

"I knew you would understand." She whispered, smiling at the man who, if she didn't leave soon, would toss her down and have his way with her again. No way was she letting that happen. As soon as she was out of his sight, she shuddered in disgust, hating that she had to touch that guy. Not that he was ugly or anything. He was quite handsome for his age. It's just she hated men like him and reveled in her little vengeance.

 

Satisfied that her lie would bring about interesting results, Karla left the humble building that acted as her sanctuary away from the envious eyes of those who wanted her position. Why does everyone assume that being the Pharaoh's favorite was a good thing? He wasn't overtly cruel but neither was he pleasant. He had a wife, several in fact. Why was she even needed? Couldn't any man just be faithful to their wife? Even he last client, as young and dumb as he was, had a loving wife at home.

 

Karla scowled as she walked down the city streets. With her head and face covered, she could look around without drawing anyone's attention. The beige buildings were quite a sight to see after so long in the elaborately decorated palace.

 

Strangely, Karla had always preferred the city to the palace. Why? She had no clue. It was hot, there was sand everywhere and the people smelled not of perfumes and oils, but sweat and poverty. Despite that, she always loved coming down here.

 

But, it seemed that peace was not something she would have for long. Karla stopped, hearing a bunch of noise coming from somewhere. She turned to see a crowd of people observing something.

Running over, she pushed through the crowd before her until she got close enough to see what all the fuss was about. Was a noble passing by? If so, she hoped these people didn't expect a hand out. Nobles were surprisingly cheap when it came to their wealth. It was quite amusing sometimes. How the poor and rich alike refused to share what they got.

 

But the ones passing by was not a noble. Oh no, it was much worse. At least, it was to her. It was Prince Badru in all his extravagance and arrogance. He was riding in his personal carrying chair with a grand assortment of pillows and a canopy that kept the 'poor' prince from roasting in the sun. He even had some drapes to keep the people out of sight.

 

Karla snorted and turned away, disgusted by the sight of such indulgence. Gods forbid the brat ever be seen by such humble eyes. Around him were soldiers and slaves alike. The soldiers kept the people from coming too close while the slaves carried their prince on their shoulders. As the prince's entourage passed, Karla froze. Her nose twitched as she could have sworn she felt something call out to her. Something she felt she had long since forgotten.

 

Searching the crowd, she felt a ... Feeling push her to move out of the crowd that had parted just so that the selfish prince could stroll back home. She felt many people stare at her, but that didn't stop her from running toward the prince only to be stopped by the guards and pushed away. As she hit the ground, her head hit the leg of a slave. She looked up at him, she couldn't help but smile.

 

_ Brother! _

 

Her heart screamed as she stared up at the disheveled man before her as tears seemed to burn in her eyes. He was huge, handsome and felt so familiar despite her never having met the man. She knew him. She knew him in her heart of hearts and wished to call out to him. She stood up and just as she was about to be dragged away by the guards, A voice stopped them.

 

"What is happening?" The guards stopped and bowed as their second prince Manu stepped forward. Karla didn't bow but she wanted to. Her heart was still thudding hard in her chest as she stared at him. Though the mysterious man captivated her eyes, her heart only longed for one.

"My prince..." She sighed as Manu drew closer. She knew he'd be there. He was always around his idiotic slut of a brother. Tall and proud, Manu's pale eyes brushed across her body being held by his men and scowled. He was upset for her! The stupid guards had to ruin her good mood, though, by speaking.

 

"Your majesty, this peasant here dared to draw close to Prince Badru." One of the guards reported, his grip on her arm firm. "We only tried to stop her from doing so." Karla scowled from under her cloak.

"Do not insult me." She snarled, tossing her head back to remove the cloak masking her face. "I only wished to speak with his majesty. How dare you assume such a thing about me?!" Realizing who she was and how easily it'd be for her to have them executed, they released her.  As she fell to the ground, the guards who held her apologized for their behavior. Despite their apology's, they still gave her a look of disgust. They clearly hated having to show respect toward what they saw as merely a decorated whore. But they knew as long as she was favored, they'd have to give in. Too bad for them.

 

Manu stepped forward and extended a hand to her. Karla stared at the hand and then up at Manu. His pale eyes reflected her image and that alone made her happy. Everything about him made her long for him. His kindness, his humility and even his size drew her in. He was one of a few men who towered over her. Most were either shorter or the same size. It was comforting to have such a nice man make her feel both respected and female. Just as she was about to take Manu's hand, his idiot brother shouted.

 

"Can we get going now?" He demanded, looking back from his throne. "I would like to get home soon so I can enjoy my new toy." He looked past Karla and then looked away.  If she didn't know better, she'd swear he looked embarrassed. But why? The only thing behind her was the guards and the mysterious man so-

 

Manu gave the smallest of smiles and then ordered the men to continue. As they did, the slave, whom she only now noticed was tied to the carrying chair by a long rope, was staring a hole through the back of said chair. The stare, though not directed at her, was intense. So much so, she took a step back. It was the look she'd seen often on the face of many a man she'd slept with.

One of pure domination. At such times, even Karla's bitter heart raced when faced with such a look. To be owned with just a look, sent shivers down her spine. Yet, this time, it was a slave who dared to look at their master with such eyes? 

It was equal parts amusing and scary. Cause a man like that very much looked like he could own his 'master'.

Manu, seeing this gaze, clearly felt entirely different from Karla. He openly glared at the slave with such animosity, Karla felt a little scared. Did he sense the man's intention too? He was much bigger than Badru and obvious a fighter. 

 

"Your majesty," She called out, only barely getting Manu's attention. "are you really alright with letting Prince Badru have such a... questionable slave?" Karla asked, looking at the back of the slave. She truly felt that he must stay, as if she longed for him though she wasn't sure why. He was handsome but not appealing to her in such a way. Moreover, he was her 'brother' so... She continued to stare at him, noticing a few things. The muscles that rippled under his skin, the grace of his unsteady walk and that under the long deep auburn hair he bore, the mark of a crescent moon was tattooed between his shoulder blades.

 

"No, I am not okay with it." Manu said. "But I will take care of it soon enough."

  
  


*****

 

Badru was quite unsure of himself. As he kept himself from view, he couldn't help but remember the smoldering look his new slave. Were they suppose to look at their master like they were about to take a bite out of them? He wasn't sure, since this was his first slave.

 

Though his father had slaves aplenty, he never had the opportunity to have one himself. He was a prince with no slaves. Then again, father didn't have all that many either compared to others. Less still were foreigners. Perhaps foreigners were different? But this man called to him, almost as if they were brought together by fate or something. He shook his head to dispel the thought. What nonsense. As if the gods would dare to pair him up with such a lowly creature. Still, the man was going to be an issue.

 

He laid back, almost feeling the gaze he knew was still trained on him, and sighed. What should he do? He went and damn near begged Manu to buy the man and now he was feeling like mother after buying something she was sure she'd never use. He'd simply wanted the man because he was big, strong and handsome to boot. And all under his control, if the traders boast were true. He hoped so. The slave looked to have the strength to tear a man to pieces. And those eyes.

 

The thought sent a shiver though Badru and he squirmed in his seat. That thought shouldn't get him excited. He mentally scolded himself as he pushed down on his half hard erection. From the looks of it, the slave was the type to do the pounding and there was no way he, the prince of Egypt, was going to be the bitch boy of a slave. No matter how delicious the thought was. Yet he found himself curious, just for a second, at how that would play out.

 

In his mind, he imagined being held down by the slave, his body cushioned by sheets a silk and wool. They would be soft under his hands, which would help since they would be gripped tight as he clung to them for dear life. He would have his eyes closed, so as to better revel in the brush of smooth lips over his body. Just barely touching the edges of his lips, traveling down his neck and stopping at his shoulder. Oh, why stop there? Don’t stop. Just as he was about to beg for him to continue, a burst of pain would pull him from his thoughts. 

 

He bit me?! Eyes opening, he’d stare up at the man, his broad tongue licking those delectable lips. Badru would stare, dazed as he tried to read his expression, though his face was all but shadows. Oh, how he wanted to see the man's eyes. To watch their color darken with desire for him alone. He’d attempt to reach up to touch the man's face but the limb would quickly be pinned to the bed. Even as his inner prince raged at the audacity, a small part of him shivered in delight at being dominated. Of being at the whim of such a big strong man. Then he would continue kissing his skin.

 

As the fantasy grew hotter and more graphic, he let out a small moan. It wasn't very loud and the noise from outside should have blocked it out but the second the noise left his lips, Manu called out to him.

 

"Badru, are you okay in there?" He demanded, sounding concerned. That snapped Badru out of it. His cheeks heated, Badru assured his brother that he was just fine and that he'd just hit his arm on something. Just outside his curtain, he heard Karla snicker. He didn't bother commenting on her obvious amusement. She seemed to get off on him being in pain. Bitch.

 

Badru caught his reflection on his mirror and grimaced. Boy, was he glad no one could see him in this chair. What would his subjects think if they saw him all hot and bothered in public? They'd think he was like the whores one sometimes caught in the alleyways, servicing their customers.

 

They'd make up terrible rumors and then Badru would have to deal with Fathers lecture.

 

Just outside his little sanctuary, he could hear Karla speaking to one of his guards. No, flirting was a better word. Badru rolled his eyes. He would have complained but knowing her, she was probably doing it on purpose. They held mutual dislike for each other but for vastly different reasons. Badru disliked her mostly because she slept with his father. It's very disturbing to know ones father has sex with a woman only 2 or 3 years older than his son on regular basis.

 

Yet another thing to dislike about his father. Oh, the list grows by the day. But then again, Badru disliked most people. He couldn't be like his brother and see beyond people's faults. He knew and understood people wore masks but he preferred honesty above all that nonsense.

 

Soon, their little parade reached the palace and Badru was lead out to receive some welcome. But not a warm one.

 

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Badru asked, stepping toward the first wife of the Pharaoh. Her hair was black as night and arranged so it never fell into her eyes. She was covered head to toe in jewelry and makeup. She looked like a queen and held herself like one. Much to everyone's dismay.

 

"I need a reason to see my son?" She countered, raising a drawn on eyebrow.

 

For other mothers? No. You? Gods, yes. "No, but..." Badru really didn't like talking to her. She was such a downer, always telling him what he should be doing and why he would grow up a failure.

 

"Before you start, I have one question for you, Badru." She continued on as if he'd never spoken. How very like her. He thought, schooling his features. Might as well get this over with. "What is that filthy thing over there?" She said, looking past him.

 

Just as he was about to ask what she was talking about, he heard a loud roar. While everyone else jumped back at the sound that sent shivers down their spine, Badru couldn't help but shiver with delight. He really liked that sound. It reverberated through him and settled in his stomach making his hard again. To hide this from his mother's notice, he turned toward the sound to see his newest slave fighting the guards who were trying to hold him down. Clearly, he wasn't going to yield and they brandished their weapons to punish him.

 

"Stop!" Manu shouted before Badru could. He stepped up and walked over to the guards. "Take the slave and place him in my quarters. I want him chained and under control when I arrive or I will take it out of all of your hides. Understood!?"

 

"Yes, your majesty!" The guards shouted, bowing to their prince. At once, the guards went about dragging the slave away. The man, still under Badru control, went with them willingly, yet his gaze never strayed from Badru's until he at last, disappeared from sight.

 

Badru didn't even realize that his gaze was following the slaves with his eyes until he started after him. He just barely stopped himself. He shook his head and instead watched as Karla ran up to Manu and started to converse with him. Badru could never figure out why that woman was so obsessed with his brother. Was she much of a slut?

 

"What a disgusting display." His mother said, drawing his attention once more. "Do those two not have any shame? Surely, if they wanted to whisper sweet nothings to each other, they could do so in private." She openly glared at Manu. Manu must have felt it because he then turned toward them.

 

He excused himself and came over to them. Badru shook his head, trying to signal to his brother not to come over but the stubborn man refused to listen. He stopped beside Badru and inclined his head to the queen.

 

"You're Majesty; it is a pleasure to see you again." He said, respectfully. But he might as well as spat in her face with how she reacted. Though her features were set, one could see the pure disgust in her eyes. 

 

"Do not think you have any right to speak to me, bastard child." She said through gritted teeth.

 

"Mother, he is the son of the Pharaoh, as I am." Badru defended, staring hard at his mother. "He is a respected soldier and an honorable man. He is-"

 

"All he is, my dear son, is the son of a disgusting heathen." His mother said, her voice composed once more. She watched Manu, wanting to see him flinch. Manu gave her nothing but his usual stoic expression. She took a step forward and leaned in close until there were nearly face to face. Not an easy task since the queen was fairly short. She was not even close to Manu's height, only barely reaching his chest. "You may have coated yourself with honor and valor to hide your roots but I know what you truly are. And I will make sure you never forget it." With that, the Queen left, her handmaidens, who had been standing some distance away, followed her.

 

The two brothers stood there and watched the queen leave. Both sighed.

 

"Why did you come over here, idiot?" Badru said rubbing his hand across his face. He spoke Latin since even the servants were nosy. "You know she hates you, right?"

 

Manu gave him a sad smile. "I just wanted to see if it was still as scathing as last time." He replied in kind. "At least she didn't throw anything at me this time." He joked.

 

"Well, I suppose compared to the time she tried to kill you, this was a much better result." Badru retorted. Manu let out a snicker, which triggered Badru’s chuckle. They soon both burst into laughter. As the two shared a laugh, they continued down the hall until they reached a private corner the two had claimed as their own from childhood. It was secluded as usual.

 

The two sat down on a bench and sat back to back. Badru leaned his head against Manu's back and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm him. Now, he was not cold, but the contact always comforted him. They both loved to bask in the comfort of each other's company on days like this. The two sat there for what felt like hours, though they had only sat in silence for an hour or two at most. At some point, Manu spoke.

 

"Badru." His brother said, just as he was about to fall asleep. He let out a groan, effectively trying to tell Manu to leave him be. "Badru, I will drop you if you do not wake up." He threatened.

 

Pouting, Badru sat up and turned to Manu."What?! I was comfortable like that." He complained. Manu turned to him, his expression serious. "Oh, no. You have your big brother face on."

 

"Quite. This is about your slave, Ba-" Badru covered his ears and turned away.

 

"No, I am not going to listen to you if you are going to tell me to get rid of him." He said, glaring at his brother. Manu jumped up and grabbed Badru hand to pull it away from his head.

 

"Listen to me, Badru!" He ordered. "That man is dangerous. He could easily kill you."

 

"We have that collar that controls him, Manu." He retorted. "We know for a fact that it works so-"

 

"What if it snaps? Or we lose that ability to control him?" Manu grabbed Badru by the arm. "I will not have you hurt just because you are being stubborn. I am going to keep him locked up for now but you are not to see him."

 

Manu probably said other things but Badru hear nothing more. Not see the slave? Even though he had yet to see the man's face? Even as he yearned to see what color eyes seared him to the bone?

 

Never! Badru pulled away and ran off, hearing his Manu call after him. He was not going to lose that slave to Manu's over protective babble. Badru was 22 years old now, not a child. He could protect himself.

 

He ran about the palace, making sure to stay out of sight or else Manu would find him faster. He didn't have much time and he had to a lot of ground to cover. Seeing the guards from before, Badru took a chance and walked up to them. As soon as the two realized who it was that approached them, they bowed.

 

"Y-your majesty, it is an honor to have served you before." One said, his partner echoing the sentiment. Badru just shook his head at them. He would have teased them but he didn't have the time.

 

"Where is the slave I purchased?" He asked, hoping Manu hadn't told them to keep him away. Luck was on his side as one of the men directed him straight there. It was a good thing these two had yet to move very far from their assigned places.

 

Yet, he was confused when they lead him to a spare room where they kept their incense and spices. Badru looked around and saw that they were nowhere near his brother's quarters. Not that he was complaining but if he'd been the one to give the order, this oversight would have enraged him to no end. When he demanded to know why the slave was in this room instead of his brothers, they're response was... interesting.

 

"We apologize, your majesty but this was as far as we could get him." One explained. Badru raised an eyebrow at them.

 

"It's true, my prince." The other jumped in, looking contrite but firm. An interesting expression. "As soon as we got him to the hallway, he started fighting us, trying to go back. It took us a long time him chained up and gagged. We didn't want him screaming and bothering anyone else."

 

"He nearly bit my fingers off when I tried to gag him the first time." One said, as Badru entered room. They stayed outside, as per his instructions, and kept watch.

 

"Well at least you did not take that kick to the gut I got from him." The other complained. The man rubbed his belly, grimacing. "The man kicks like a horse."

 

Badru, only barely listening, proceeded in. As soon as he opened the door, the scent of spices and incense invaded his system. After a minute inside the rather large room, his head started to feel fuzzy. Shaking his head to clear it, Badru proceed inside, looking for the slave. Just when he was about to call out to the slave, he tripped over something.

 

Badru hit the ground and fell onto a bag of something that smells spicy. Coughing, he tried to focus on anything but the dust covering his and misting the air. He then heard a growl. Slowing turning, Badru saw the slave, chained to the wall with his arms above his head.

 

Badru stared at his biceps, entranced for a minute by them. The slave clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly, making his arms bulge and tighten with strength. Unconsciously, Badru reached out to touch them. Just before his fingers touched, the man flinched, as if anticipating the gesture. This made Badru stop and pull away, holding his arm to his chest.

 

What was he doing?! He was a prince, not a simpering bitch boy in heat. He had to show more resolve than this.

 

This in the forefront of his mind, Badru stood up and brushed himself off once more. He walked over and pulled the cloth from the slave's mouth. The man's tongue lolled out, as if dead before returning to its home. Badru stared, a bit fascinated. As he’d thought, it was broad and long, seeming made to be run across skin. He imagined it running over his cock, the tip nestled in its center. Badru shivered at the thought but quickly shook his mind free of his fantasies. He had to focus. He had to see his face! Frustrated, Badru pushed the man's bangs up with his hands and stared into the man's eyes and stopped breathing.

 

His face, so savagely handsome, floored him. With his heart pounding in his chest, Badru took this chance to study the slave at his leisure. The man's eyebrows were just shade darker than his hair, making Badru assume his hair had paled under the heat of their sun. his face was covered in scars but none marred his beauty. In fact, it made him even more mouth watering. His skin was rough to the touch, as was his lips. It was obvious the man hadn't had any water in some time yet he remained strong and showed no weakness. That alone made Badru hard as a rock.

 

And those eyes. Those searing green eyes that reminded Badru so much of the emerald's he'd always found himself admiring. Something about the color made him feel so content, the way it danced in the light. This man's eyes didn't make him feel content though. It made him feel targeted.

 

With great reluctance, Badru looked away and stood. The slave tried to do something but his chains stopped him. When struggling didn't work, he started speaking. Badru had no clue what the man was saying but his voice was delicious. Deep and scratchy but not too booming. Shivering, Badru turned back to the slave and pressed him finger to his lips.

 

"I'll be right back." He promised, as he walked to the door. Though the man didn't say a word, he watched at Badru left, clearly bothered by his departure. How strange he was. He reached the doorway and looked around the hall. It was still empty. Good.

 

"You." He said to one of the guards, He jumped and bowed. "Give me your wine skin." The man did so and he went back inside.

 

The slave was still there, staring at him. He reminded Badru so much of a stray dog. Clearly in need of help but wary of everyone. It was nice to be that one person he seemed to trust. At least, that's what he thought before the slave refused to drink the water he offered. He scowled at his audacity.

 

"What? Do you think that I am trying to poison you or something?!" He demanded, placing his hands on his hips as he glowered at the stubborn slave. "You should be grateful that I am doing all this for you. Manu would kill me if he knew I was so close to you."

 

The slave replied but Badru still had no clue what he was saying. Though, from the tone, he figured it wasn't all that nice. Why was he doing all this? He wondered for about the hundredth time since seeing the slave. Yes, the man was handsome and strong but many of the guardsmen were as well.

 

_ But not to this extent. _ His inner voice countered.

 

Yes but the man was so rude and stubborn! All he was trying to do was be nice and this lowly slave had the nerve to refuse his kindness.

 

_ Think of what Manu told you about  how to get along with people.  _ The voice advised.

 

Badru recalled when he'd cried to his brother about how mean others were being toward him and his demands. Manu had said that in order to get along with others, one had to meet them halfway. Badru only rarely did this but he did trust his brother's word.

 

Badru took a swig of the water and licked his lips. "See, its fine." He assured, smiling though he was a bit upset he had to stop. He was kind of thirsty but the slave needed it more. Not that he cared. He just didn't want a weak man following him.

 

The slave, instead of looking relieved or relaxed, was staring at Badru's mouth. Mainly, he was watching his tongue glide over them. Noticing this, Badru got an idea. He took another swig and held it in his mouth. The cool water felt so nice on his tongue, he almost swallowed, but before temptation won, he pressed his lips to the slaves and fed the water to him. The slave swallowed.

 

He pulled away, smirking as the slave tried to follow after him. "I think I like this 'meeting others halfway' thing, brother." He muttered, taking another swig.


	3. The kiss goes on

_Okay_ , Badru thought, pulling away from the slave to catch a breath. He really had to stop kissing this man. And this was just kissing. He had long since dumped that wine skin and just pressed up himself against the still chained up slave. How long had he been doing this? An hour? More? Gods, he hoped not. He still had to hide the slave...  
  
"Damn!" He cried, face palming hard. He'd completely forgotten why he'd come here to begin with. How stupid of him to get so distracted. And by a mere slave too. He turned back to the man, who stared at me, obviously confused by his actions. Badru glowered at him. "This is all your fault!" He complained, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. He chose to ignore the rather obvious and annoying issue of his manhood. Staring down at the traitorous organ, he considered his options. He could continue to kiss the slave and risk being caught by Manu and his insistence on being a big brother OR do what he had originally planned and secure his slave somewhere his nosy brother couldn't touch him.

Badru turned to the slave, pouting with childish reluctance, as he tried to decide what to do. The slave looked so... delicious like that, chained up and at his mercy. While his gaze burned him, he couldn't help but shiver at it. He actually quite liked the look. It told him that this man, whoever he used to be, belonged to him. That he was his and-

The man growled at him, fighting his bonds to get to Badru. It... It was almost as if he could hear Badru's thoughts. As if he could smell his lust but that was impossible. It was probably just because of his expression. Manu did say that Badru was very expressive when he wanted to be. Speaking of. Badru stomped his foot, frustrated at how he kept getting distracted by the slave! "Ugh! If only you were not so handsome and well groomed for battle. Gods, I want to bite those arms of yours." He whined, trying to hide his erection from him despite him not meaning to. "You look like someone who could crush me in those arms of yours, but I bet you wouldn't." He cooed, watching as the man just stared back at him, his desire mirrored in those beautiful emerald eyes. "I bet you are one of those silly romantics, aren't you? You'd hold me close but gently, am I right? Even as I- I mean, your lover would beg for more. I do not beg for anything! I take. I am a prince, a god among men and you?" He hooked a finger under the Slaves chin, gently pulling the man closer until their lips just barely touched once more. "You are mine to do with as I please. And I wished to be pleased by every inch of your deliciously ripe body." He finished, running his short nail down the mans bare chest. He snarled, his breath hitching slightly as Badru's nail touched his nipple.

"Oh? Did you like that, pet?" He asked, a smile gracing his lips. Curious, he flicked the raised flesh, shivering in delight as the larger man jumped at the contact. He liked that, did he? With renewed vigor, Badru leaned forward, taking in his beloved slaves scent as he continued to torment him by touching only his nipple. His cheek was pressed against the slaves as they both leaned into each other, neither being content at being apart as they took in the others pleasure. Badru didn't get it but was loving this. He loved having his beloved slave writhe and moan against him. He could almost feel his pleasure though his skin. Still, he was getting distracted, again.

"I really wish I could have focused more on my original task." He sighed, his breath brush the heated skin of the slaves shoulder. He let out another moan, just barely pressing his erection against him." Then again, I wouldn't have even picked you had you not been so delectable to look at." As he pondered this, he heard the sound of the chains rattling and clanking. Badru would have ignored this but soon found himself surrounded by warmth and pushed onto the floor.

  
He struggled to see what had happened and was shocked to see the slave on top of him, effectively pinning him to the ground. He would have fought but those eyes, those emerald eyes that made his heart race, pinned him to the spot. Oh, how they gleamed in the darkened chamber. It was like they were the sole source of light. Actually, Badru might have been going crazy because he could swear those eyes were actually glowing. But before he could pursue the thought, someone spoke.  
  
"Aiden." Badru looked around, unsure where the words came from. The slave took his chin in hand and turned it to face him. "Aiden." He repeated, staring hard at Badru. The young prince shivered. Even the man's voice was seductive. He loved his moans but the words he spoke were even better. So deep and melodious. It reminded him of a dog's growl somewhat. How fitting.  
  
"Aiden." Badru echoed, running his hand over the slave's cheek. His face was gritty from the sand and grimy from all the dusk yet Badru had never seen a more handsome man than at that moment. Seriously though, was his eyes glowing? They kind of looked to be but it was hard to focus when those eyes gazed at him. It was kind of scary.  
  
The slave smiled, showing off his surprisingly white teeth. Strange. Rarely did one see foreigners with such nice teeth. The fools seemed to revel in their uncleanliness. It was nice to see someone smart enough to at least try to stay clean. He then started talking again. Badru had no clue what he was saying but it sounded like he was asking a question. Or giving an order. He couldn't be sure since the words were foreign.  
  
Put out by this, Badru placed his fingers against the man's lips and smiled up at him. "Quiet now, Aiden." He said, taking in every detail of the mans face even in the somewhat darkened room. "Now that I think of it, you don't know my name do you? Well, you should know your masters name, I think. It's only proper, right?" He asked, staring up at Aiden with a obliging smile, who responded by staring at him with a confused look. Badru chuckled, figuring that Aiden just didn't know better. He laid a hand on his bare chest, which drew the bigger man's eyes before they rose up again. "Badru. Prince Badru." He said, slowly.  
  
"Badru." He repeated, watching as Badru shivered. Hearing his name with that foreign accent was a seduction in itself. His name shouldn't sound like that, like a intimate touch. A name shouldn't make a mans heart clench like it did just then. Badru looked away, bothered by his own reaction. "Badru!" He growled, gaining the princes attention once more. The slave moved in for a kiss and Badru didn't try to avoid it.  
  
It was much different from before, when Badru had been the one leading it. This time, Aiden, a man who clearly had more experience with kissing, was in charge. And he was barely letting Badru breath with how little he withdrew. Coupled with the fact that Aiden used those firm hands of his to caress and massage every part of Badru's body he could touch, and the young prince was soon lost. Soon, the princes mind started to wander, being lead about by this man's expert touch and warm body. Aiden wrapped his arms under Badru and pulled him even closer, like he wanted them to be one. That same feeling of pleasure returned with a vengeance, stronger this time as Aiden brought them closer than before. Badru lifted his leg onto Aiden's hip, wanting to get closer to this man, wanting to be touched more and more by him.

"Ah!" He cried out as Aiden removed part of his tunic. The shift in clothes had allowed his rough fingers to brush by his nipples, which at some point had become erect themselves. Badru covered his mouth, unused to hearing his own voice sound like that. So breathless and pleading. He hated it but he couldn't stop them from slipping past his lips. Aiden scowled at him, tearing his hands from his mouth and and leaning down to bite his shoulder. Badru let out another disgraceful cry, his body arching into the bite as Aiden licked the soreness away.

Badru whimpered, wanting so badly to be touched. He wanted more. He wanted the ecstasy that Aiden seemed to be promising but withholding for some reason. The man refused to tough him where it mattered. He knew Aiden saw his straining manhood. He could feel every twitch and pulse than rang through its length as he pressed it against Aiden's leg. Yet still, he teased him. Holding his wrists above his head and he took his time running his delightfully rough fingers over his chest and navel. Even as Badru tried to arch into his touch, the bastard pulled away, his wandering touch drifting elsewhere as Badru squirmed.

"You are being a bastard!" He complained, using his leg to pull Aiden closer so that their cocks were pressed against one another. The fabric between them as he pressed and pressed his urgent erection against the Aiden's leg, wanting to come so badly, he no longer cared how disgraceful he was acting. Surely, a prince like himself was allowed to let go every once in a while. Aiden seemed to share this thought, since he moved away a bit to move his clothes out the way to get to it. Badru's clothes was a bit different from his family's. Theirs was finer than his, made of silks and other deliate fabrics, but his lasted longer, something he took great pride in before. But at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to tear the things to shreds just so that he could be touched.  
  
He got his wish seconds later, when he finally felt that first touch of Aiden's hand on his sensitive cock. He shuddered hard and he let out a small cry. The sensation was so much different than the touch of his harem. While their hands were smooth and soft from the oils made available to them, Aiden's hands were callused and rough, creating an interestingly and new kind of friction.  
  
He moaned and squirmed as Aiden continued to rub and squeeze his cock, watching Badru's face. He knew this because he too was watching the man above him. To see such stark desire was a bit embarrassing, yet he couldn't figure out how to look away so he hid his face in Aiden's shoulder as his strokes grew more determined to get a reaction out of the prince.  
  
Badru felt his climax rushing through him like a storm. He clawed at Aiden's back as he tried to prepare himself for the impact. From what he was feeling, he might end up screaming. Yet despite all the buildup, he was stuck on the edge of fulfillment, toeing the line of ecstasy.  
  
"Aiden!" He cried, begging, pleading for him to finish him off before he went crazy. He hadn't realized he was moaning so loud until her heard his guards rush in, obviously concerned. They shouted something but Badru was too dazed and desperate to hear them clearly. All he knew was that Aiden had covered his body, head to toe, as if shielding him from their gaze and growled at them. Badru was pressed up tight against Aiden, feeling the rumble of his growl, the beating of his heart and the heat of his skin. Something about all that seemed to push him over the edge.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Aiden shielded his young companion from the eyes of those armed men who had intruded on them. There was no way he was going to let them witness the ecstasy on the young man's face. It was too beautiful a sight to share with anyone. Not that the boy was by any means unpleasing to the eye outside this moment.  
  
Aiden had to admit though, he usually avoided being sexual with men, especially younger men. They weren't generally his type. He knew others who preferred the company of the same sex but he was only into women. At least, he was before meeting this foreigner. The young man, Badru, was awe inspiring. He was a beauty, with his deeply tanned skin, his exotic eyes that entrapped him, even his hair, black as night, was something to admire. How it was that such a delectable tart remained untouched was a marvel? And he had to be untouched. No experienced man reacted to a kiss like that.  
  
Just as he was remembering that kiss and growing hard at the thought, he was shouted at by the armed men. They spoke in that strange language of those of the sand. Aiden had never learned the language, since he figured he'd never steer that far from home. His mistake. He supposed he'd just have to kill these men and get the two of them out of there himself.  
  
He had readied himself to attack just when he felt Badru push him away. He stopped the young man from revealing himself but was rewarded with a hard bite on the arm. Aiden pulled away. _Cheeky little-!_ He thought, moving away as the boy fixed himself. He spoke to the men in a calm even voice the belayed the fact that he had been lying in a pool of orgasmic bliss just moments before.  
  
The men put their weapons down and knelt down to the ground before him. Aiden recalled how everyone had done the same on the way here. Was he a king? A Prince? He guessed the latter since he was so ridiculously young. Even though the rumors he'd heard of the great kingdom of sand were scathing at times, surely an awesome kingdom like this one wouldn't have a young man in charge.  
  
Badru turned to him and kept talking. Aiden despite not knowing what was being said, had to stop himself from grabbing the boy again. Such words should not sound so sexy. Yet they did. The only thing that was more appealing was the way Badru said his name. His captivating accent made his name sound like a seduction.  
  
Badru reached for the collar around his neck. Aiden hoped the boy would take it off. He hated that he was trapped by such flimsy looking metal. The fact that he was apparently trapped by the offending object infuriated him to no end. Surely, this boy would release him after realizing how good they were together.  
  
But that didn't happen. Whatever the boy did, sent a rush of energy through the metal, forcing his body into stiffness. As Aiden struggled to escape from this paralysis, Badru slipped from under him and, straightened himself up. Aiden couldn't even lift his head. What was happening?!  
  
"Aiden." Badru said, his accented voice sending a rush of lust through him even as frustration built up in him. "You should be able to understand me now so I will tell you this." Before Aiden could ponder why he understood the young princes words, despite knowing that he still spoke in another language, he was struck across the face. Badru knelt down and forced Aiden head up so they were face to face. The prince had a different expression than before. He didn't look love stuck or even amorous. He looked livid, like Aiden had done something wrong.  
  
"You are not to touch me without permission again." He said, his tone much less accommodating than before. "I am your master and you are to do as I say. Not what you want. Are we clear, slave?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Badru could not believe this! How could he let a mere slave control him like that? He was a prince! A descendant of the gods and he'd let a slave touch and bring him to climax without his say so? This is what happened when he tried to meet lower class people half way, they got cocky. He was fuming with anger at the slaves audacity. Really, he was tempted to just let the slave be taken away.  
  
As he stared at the slave, obviously confused at his outburst and strike against him, Badru got an idea. He stood up. "Stand." He ordered. The slave stood, his body trembling from the effort to disobey. Badru smiled. So it turned out that the slave traders words were true. The collar and manacles truly did force the slave to his masters will.  
  
Badru licked the blood off his fingers. He was glad he'd actually decided to listen when the traders explained how the metals worked. Apparently, if someone drips their blood onto the gem on the collar, that person becomes the imprisoned persons master. It was a even better thing that Aiden **let** him to that. He would have attacked him had he known what Badru had planned to do. Not that he wouldn't have good reason to be mad.  
  
He shook his head. He had to remember that Aiden was not a person. He was a slave and his slave. He had to punish him. Aiden stood there, watching Badru warily. Actually, despite the pure rage in his eyes, Badru noted the prominent erection tenting his loin cloth. Badru bit the inside of his cheek at the size and girth of the cock.  
  
Oh how he wanted to touch it. Under his gaze, it twitched, almost revealing itself but remaining hidden. Badru was slightly disappointed at that but the thought of it alone was arousing him in ways that pure nudity never did. He looked up and noted the smug arrogance in the slaves eyes. He saw Badru's reaction. Answering back with a smirk of his own, Badru turned toward the guards, stilling kneeling at his feet. They had yet to lift their head.  
  
"Men." He cooed, drawing the attention of every man in the small room. Badru leaned against the wall and played with his hair, pushing it back gazing at them with lust filled eyes. Both men flinched, reacting to their princes posture while Aiden growled something in that sexy foreign tongue. Badru made a mental note to teach the slave his language. What was the point of having a slave tormented by lust without hearing them beg?  
  
One of the men swallowed loudly, following the movements of his princes other hand, which slid from his shoulder, down his chest until it reached his covered but obvious erection. "Y-yes, my prince?" He stammered, squirming.  
  
Badru pouted. "I seem to be in need of someone." He sighed, moving the fabric away from his twitching erection. "Relieve me. Now." Aiden shouted something, angry and obviously not pleased. He moved to stop them but was stopped by Badru and his order. "You are not to move from that spot, slave." He said, his tone still husky with unfulfilled lust. He cried out as one of the men reached out and touched the tip of his cock. It twitched and dripped with precum.  
  
"T-touch it more!" He ordered, watching the men do exactly that. He wasn't sure how, but the two somehow worked together to caress and tease their prince. Were they together? They must have been since between their licks and kisses, they touched each other tentatively. Badru almost missed it but these two were definitely doing this kind of thing often. An interesting fact to know.  
  
A snarl echoed throughout the room, not the guards noticed. Badru looked over, watching the pure rage flood the slaves face. If looks could kill, the two men at the princes feet would be dead and burned. For some reason, looking at Aiden made him more lustful.  
  
He cried out when someone bite his upper thigh. He shook rush of pleasure racing though him. They had stopped sucking on his cock and were now teasing him. Bastards! They knew just how to arouse a man. He had to start calling on these two more often. They were too good.  
  
One of the guards brought his cock back into the warm depths of his mouth and pleasured him. Badru grabbed the mans head and thrust, not wanting him to pull away. He openly moaned, not caring since his only goal was to climax in front of those emerald eyes. Just the thought of Aiden, watching him be touched and satisfied by someone else, pushed over the edge. He almost screamed as stars danced in his eyes. He wasn't sure if the guard was forced to swallow his royal seed nor did he care if he did. All he knew was that he had never come so hard before from a simple act of fellatio. Surely, that was too intense.  
  
Seconds, perhaps minutes later, Badru's eyes fluttered open, despite not noticing his eyes closed in the first place. The two guards were gone from the room and the prince sat against the wall, his legs sprawled open twitching as small sparks of pleasure flickered through him. He saw that his cock was still spitting out little spurts of cum. He pushed his hair off his sweaty face and looked over to see the slave watching him, his expression furious and strangely determined. He could swear the man was silently promising retribution for this. That this was the last time anyone else was to touch him.  
  
Badru smirked at this thought. Surely he was over thinking it. Something he never he did while being pleasured. He was starting to see why father always punished his slaves. Did they all start out this way? He'd have to fix that then. Maybe it'd even be a bit fun.  
  
On shaky legs, he stood up and went over to the slave. They stared at each other, both of them confident but obviously different.  
  
"I hope you have learned something from all this, slave." He said, his voice a bit husky from his moans. Aiden visibly shuttered. Badru smirked. He still affected the man. "I chose who touches me, not you."  
  
Aiden argued this, or at least, Badru assumed he did since his response was fierce and his name was mentioned a bunch of times. The prince scowled at the audacity of his slave. How dare he say his given name so casually. Again, he only assumed this since the only thing he could understand was his name. He turned away as Aiden seemed to call after him. He knelt down and picked up a whip that was dropped by one of the guards.  
  
He snapped it, drawing the slaves attention and effectively silencing him. "Do not think that just because I did one nice thing for you, that I am a lenient master. I am not." He stated, walking over, snapping the whip again. "Now, unless you want me to start off our time together with pain and blood, you will follow me and act like a good slave." He said, tying the end of the whip to the slaves collar.  
  
He moved back, frowning. It wasn't enough. He had to punish the slave. He was still too damn arrogant looking. A man in chains and branded a slave shouldn't stand proud and determined. He'd fix that.  
  
"On the ground." He ordered, the slaves body moving to follow his command. Soon the large man was sitting down, glowering at him. Badru mirrored his scowl. Still too arrogant. He tugged on the whip, watching the man wince. "I want you on all fours. Clearly, you seem to think of yourself as more than a slave. I will show you what you are."  
  
On all fours, the slave was still huge. He came up to Badru's thighs and the sight of him so close to his cock was not helping his lust. Damn it, he had already cum, there was no reason to get this again. Shaking this off, Badru paced, trying to think of a way to humiliate this slave so he acted accordingly. After some time, he grew impatient with his lack of ideas. And the slaves muttering didn't help. Honestly, Badru was getting annoyed by that unknown language. As appealing as it was, it was not good for there to be a language his slave speaks that he can't. As such, it would seem he'd have to teach him Egyptian.  
  
Badru frowned at the thought, trouncing down onto Aiden's back. The slave grunted, a bit shocked but not really troubled by it. He said something, almost like a question but Badru hushed him.  
  
"Do be quiet, Aiden." He ordered, shutting the larger man up. "I am trying to think of a good solution. I do not like you using words I cannot understand so I must have you learn my language but I am no good at such trivial things." He frowned leaning forward and resting his chin on his palms.  
  
So many issues to tackle. Teaching this man to speak a civilized tongue and somehow keeping him at the same time. He sighed. This was way too much work. How had his life gotten so complicated between this morning and now? He couldn't even remember what his original plan was to begin with. This was not his forte. Manu was the planer of fine details. Badru was more of a big picture kind of man.  
  
So, time to think big picture. He thought, jumping up happily.  
  
"I've got it!" He said, strolling around the still kneeling slave. "I'll make you my personal slave and show Manu that you are completely harmless." He cried. He turned to see the slave raising an eyebrow at him. Clearly, he was dubious. "Oh, hush, you. No one asked for your opinion. Now stand up and follow me, slave." He ordered, tugging on the whip still wrapped around the mans collar.  
  
Each tug gained a small growl from the towering man but Badru felt no fear as he dragged the slave down the hall and to his wing. In fact, he mostly got envious glances from others. Woman stopped and stared, clearly wanting a piece of the fine specimen before them. Some even tried to reach for him before thinking better of it.  
  
Badru refused to feel happy about that, though he knew he puffed up like a peacock at all the gazes. Though the slave was his, he wasn't sure such feelings were right for a master. As Badru walked the outer halls, he noticed how the sun was setting, though still somewhat high in the sky.  
  
"Oh good. That means I'll have time to wash you." He said, smiling back at the glowering slave. "You are quite a sight but gods, do you smell. I realize it's my fault you are still dirty but I will not allow a man in such a state to stay in my room smelling like death roasting under the sun."

******************************************************  
  
The trip through the orgy room was an interesting one. Aiden thought after entering what he assumed was Badru's bedroom. All his 'Masters' companions assumed Aiden was some kind of newcomer and tried to get him to join them. They grabbed his ankles and pulled at what little clothing he had.  
  
What shocked him most was the way the prince had acted. He scolded and pushed them all away; claiming that Aiden was his slave and no one was to touch him. Ever. As much as it pleased Aiden that the youth was so vocal about his intentions, he couldn't help but feel confused.  
  
Aiden had been trying to figure this youth out but he kept changing. When they'd first 'met', the young prince looked like nothing more than a curious if not a bit entitled young man. After their encounter, Aiden saw the sensual potential in the young man. The ecstasy on his face then was proof that actual intercourse would be fulfilling. Yet as time went by, Badru went from adorable to infuriating. From letting other men, weaker men, touch him and bring him the same level of pleasure to treating him, Aiden, like some pet! Surely, there was something wrong with this boy. Not to say he wasn't still pissed off about everything else. He hated that he was now a slave to a child. Whats more, said child seemed determined to either humiliate Aiden or control him. Both options left him more than just a little annoyed.  
  
Yet, he could help but like the kid. Yes, he was the most peculiar and confusing person he'd ever met but he wasn't downright terrible. Things could be worse, he supposed. He could have a cruel, ugly old noble, beating him and selling him to the highest bidder like a prize bull. Hell, that's what that slave trader swore he'd experience.  
  
Speaking of, he had yet to figure out exactly what happened to him. He couldn't stay like this. Though his hands were literally and figuratively tied, this could not be permanent. And once he figured things out, he'd punish those responsible. Quite painfully.  
  
"Aiden!?" Badru called, drawing Aiden's gaze once more. He was shocked to see the young prince striping down. Though he knew better than to get his hopes up, he couldn't stop his body from reacting to the sight. He was hard within seconds of seeing Badru's near naked body. This was getting old but how could he help it?  
  
Badru was much slender and smaller than other men he'd seen. The men he was used to seeing since being bought were bigger than the prince, with scars and corded muscule proving that they were earned though many a trial. But Badru looked every part a young prince of the desert. Deeply tanned skin, unblemished and firm. His hair was stark black and actually attached to his head. Aiden had noticed a strange custom in which people wore wigs instead of just keeping the hair they had. He didn't understand it but was happy Badru was different.  
  
"Yes, Badru?" He answered in his own language, not yet understanding Badru's. He liked it when Badru spoke it but it sometimes made him think the people were gagging on something. It was really unnerving sometimes.  
  
Badru looked displeased at his response. Whether it was just from his past annoyances or the fact he'd been called by his given name by a 'slave', Aiden didn't ponder. What he did ponder was what the prince was saying. He was pacing the floor, muttering to himself in a strange new language. He'd done the same with that soldier from before. It sounded Latin but that couldn't be. Why and where would he learn such a language?  
  
As he paced however, Aiden couldn't help but stare at how the prince's body moved. He liked that despite being much weaker; he was still in somewhat great shape. His body was very toned and firm, despite clearly having little to no fighting experience. Watching his small muscles move under his skin was strangely arousing. Especially that ass. Gods above, how had he failed to explore those sweet, generous orbs before? His hands had skimmed passed them but upon looking at him in the dim light, he'd somehow missed how bouncy it was. It was strange how his ass was the only part that didn't stay firm but Aiden really had no problem with that. He liked a little bounce when it came to his partners. It was something he could hold on to when things got more interesting between them. He did have to wonder what the kid did to stay so fit though. Badru finally turned to Aiden, his near naked body still distracting the bigger man.  
  
"Eyes on me, Aiden." He ordered, watching Aiden do as he was told. "I find myself very annoyed at your insistence to play with me." Aiden raised an eyebrow at this. What in the world had this kid come up with while he was staring at his ass? The boy looked somewhat victimized, like he was the one who needed saving. Despite Aiden's clear confusion, Badru continued. "Really, I hate to think that I am to remain this way with you. I am not one to let such things go on when I am at risk of danger. I know this might come as a shock to you but I am the fair person, despite my position."  
  
Aiden was officially lost. What the flying fuck was this kid going on about? And he was going on still. Something about indignities and convenience and stuff he couldn't follow. Despite understanding him, Aiden couldn't understand a word this kid was saying. He thought that Badru might be complaining about being touched by him before but even on that line of logic, his words made little to no sense. Just when he was about to ask what the hell he had done, Badru said something that changed things.  
  
"That's why, I've decided it would be best that you and I speak a mutual language. I have thought about this long and hard and have come up with a genius plan." He said, smiling at Aiden, like he'd just learned how the heavens worked and wished to share his secrets. "I order you to learn how to speak and read my entire language."  
  
That's when the flames came. Not psychical flames but the sensation was the same. It was as if someone had set his head on fire. It started from his neck, igniting a path of pain and heat throughout his body as if he were set aflame. He clutched onto his skull, willing himself not to scream from the pain. He collapsed onto his knees, sweat pouring off his forehead as he curled up into a ball. He thought he heard Badru coming closer but couldn't tell from that loud ringing going off in his head. What was screaming?!  
  
"Aiden?!" He swore he heard Badru calling him as the burning exploded in his head. It happened in such a way that the pain made him roar with agony. His vision started to blur, even as he struggled to stay awake. His last sight was Badru, looking down at him with concern and panic.  
  
His last thought was, _what the fuck did you do to me!?_ , before darkness captured him.


End file.
